


Territorial Pissings

by Asthmatic_teen



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Band Fic, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Closeted Character, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, I'm Sorry, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthmatic_teen/pseuds/Asthmatic_teen
Summary: Hello, this was made with my teenager hormones so sorry if this sucks ill probably update it when someone pisses me off hahahahahaahAnyways this is an Au where Georgie isn't dead and Richie is in the Bowers gang for some reasonTheres lots of internalized homophobia, and some racial slurs so make sure to take caution. In the first chapter there is a hijabi girl who is being bullied so warning for that.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough & The Losers Club, Henry Bowers/Victor Criss/Patrick Hockstetter/Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	Territorial Pissings

"What the fuck are you doing?" Richie shouted running up to Henry, who seemed to be bullying a young girl in a hijab. 

"Shove off Tozier" Patrick said, he was standing nearby. Watching Henry torment her, watching him pull at the hijab whilst the younger girl covered her head. 

Richie stepped closer to Henry pulling at his arm, before Belch grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Richie was pulling away from him, trying to stop Henry. 

"Stop it!" Richie was pulling Henry away with as much force as possible, the others were showing their dissatisfaction but not interfering. Richie pulled him away far enough for the young girl to run off, before staring up at Henry's emotionless eyes. 

"What the hell was that for?" Henry said as he shoved Richie, who stepped back before getting his balance back. 

Apparently his bravery could only save one of them from getting beaten up, because after that he walked away with multiple bruises on his torso. 

Richie Tozier hated that he was in the Bowers gang, unfortunately for him, he had to be. Well he didn't HAVE to be in that stupid gang, but it was either be in the gang or get bullied by them. Although somehow Richie had still found a way to do both of those things. 

Things like that weren't uncommon, Henry bullying anyone who didn't agree with him. Most frequently a transgender boy and a jew, for some reason something about those two pisses him off more than anything. Richie didn't see anything wrong with them, in fact he kind of admired them. Being able to be themselves even though they're constantly made fun of for it. 

Richie knew the transgender boy when he was little, they had Ms. Syatts kindergarten class together. His name used to be Ellie, he came out in 7th grade and then nobody saw him for months. Most people thought his mom sent him to conversation therapy, because she always said being gay, or different in any way meant that they were sick.

But when Richie saw him walking around town that summer in male-passing clothing and a short haircut he thought it was that kid, whose name used to be Ellie. 

He had him in homeroom, Mr.Flores called him Ellie and when he corrected him that's when Richie was sure that this boy was the girl from his kindergarten class. 

Not that there was anything wrong with that, Eddie was 10 times braver than Richie ever will be. He came out at the prime of all the boys stupidity, and simply brushed off any mean comments. 

Richie could never do that, ever. Not even if he was in the safest place in the world, he'd still be terrified. 

Richie liking boys wasn't new, he had known he liked boys since the 3rd grade. That's when he joined the Bowers gang, to stop them from hating him.

His first real crush was on a kid named Evan McCoy, a 4th grader who he walked to school with. He would help him win computer games, and play catch with him if he didn't have anyone to play with. 

Richie often read Eddies section of the school newspaper, it was always something about science, or a new vaccine for a sickness only found in Australia. And very rarely a segment on being part of the LGBTQ+ community, so far he's been writing in the paper three years and only written about it twice, once for a pride month special and then again after two boys were beaten up for holding hands. 

Richie has always wanted to talk to him, shake his hand, or maybe even hug him. But then everyone would call him gay, or worse. So instead he watched him from the back of all his AP classes, and hope to god nobody saw him staring. 

It wasn't like he liked Eddie, he just thought he was brave. Eddie is Bowers only weakness, he isn't afraid to yell at him, or hit him, even if he got in trouble for it. At first Bowers didnt hit Eddie, said that he shouldn't hit girls, but then Richies stupid ass went and said that he wasnt a girl and got both of them beaten up. 

Richie was back at home now, his dad wasnt home yet, his mom was cooking dinner. Richie was laying on his back, he couldnt like Eddie, hes gay. 

Richie pinched his torso for that, right on one of his new bruises, so he would feel it more. He was a boy, Eddie was simply a boy born in the wrong body. So he could like him, liking a boy with a vagina didnt make him any less gay. Right? 

Besides he DIDNT like Eddie, he looked up to him. He looked up to him because he was confident, and knew exactly what he wanted. Richie knew hat he wanted too, but he wouldn't be able to tell anyone, ever.


End file.
